1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a central processing unit (CPU) socket connector for electrically connecting a CPU package and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend toward miniaturization of electronic components, manufacturing and assembling tolerances are becoming increasingly stringent. Accurate orientation of electronic components in an apparatus can be highly problematic. As a result, reliability of electrical connection between electronic components is liable to be compromised.
Conventional socket connectors for electrically connecting an integrated circuit (IC) package such as a CPU package with a PCB are described in xe2x80x9cDevelopment of ZIF BGA Socket,xe2x80x9d which is obtained from the web journal xe2x80x9cConnector Specifierxe2x80x9d (May 2000). Similar socket connectors are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,167,515, 5,697,803, 5,947,778, 6,371,786 and Taiwan Pat. Issue No. 241962.
Each such conventional socket connector comprises a base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, an actuator mechanism embedded between the cover and the base, and a plurality of terminals received in the base. The actuator mechanism includes a shaft, and an actuating lever perpendicularly extending from one end of the shaft. An offset portion is formed in the shaft. A protruding block is formed on a lateral side of the base. After assembly, the actuating lever is operated to rotate the offset portion of the shaft, such that the offset portion urges the cover to slide relative to the base. As a result, the CPU package is mounted on the connector.
However, in the mounted position, the cover urges the offset portion. Further, the connector has no stopper means to prevent the actuating lever from springing back out from position. Thus the cover is prone to slide back relative to the base, even to the point where pins of the CPU package disengage from their respective terminals. When this happens, electrical connection between the CPU package and the connector is disrupted or lost altogether.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, another socket connector as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 has been devised. The connector includes a base 6, a cover 7 slidably mounted on the base 6, an actuator mechanism 8 embedded between the cover 7 and the base 6, and a plurality of terminals 9 received in the base 6. The actuator mechanism 8 includes a shaft 81, and an actuating lever 82 perpendicularly extending from one end of the shaft 81. An offset portion 810 is formed in the shaft. A stopper block 61 is disposed at one lateral side of the base 6. A positioning block 71 is formed at one lateral side of the cover 7. When the cover 7 is at a closed position in which the CPU package is fully assembled on the connector, the stopper block 61 and the positioning block 71 cooperatively define a space therebetween holding the actuating lever 82 therein.
However, because of manufacturing and assembly tolerances of the connector, the actuating lever 82 may easily be located away from the lateral side of the cover 7. As a result, the actuating lever 82 may be only partially engaged in said space. When this happens, the actuating lever 82 can easily springs back out from its position under the positioning block 71. Electrical connection between the CPU package and the connector is disrupted or lost altogether. In addition, the actuating lever 82 is situated close to the lateral side of the cover 7, which makes it inconvenient to operate the actuating lever 82.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved socket connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, a main object of the present invention is to provide an improved socket connector for electrical connection between a CPU package and a PCB, wherein the CPU package can be securely and reliably mounted on the connector, and the connector can be conveniently operated by a user.
To fulfill the above object, the present invention provides a socket connector for electrically interconnecting a CPU package and a PCB. The socket connector includes a base, a cover slidably mounted on the base, an actuator mechanism sandwiched between the cover and the base, and a plurality of terminals received in the base. Two side walls depend from opposite lateral edges of the cover. An engaging member is provided on one of the side walls of the cover. The actuator mechanism comprises a shaft, and an actuating lever extending perpendicularly from one end of the shaft. The actuating lever defines mating means protruding toward said side wall of the cover. The mating means mates with the engaging member to prevent the actuating lever from springing back out from position. Thus the IC package is securely mounted on the connector. Additionally, the actuating lever is spaced from said side wall of the cover, thereby providing convenient operation of the actuating lever.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: